


Balance

by Nichole_Fanfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gymnastics, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichole_Fanfics/pseuds/Nichole_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides he wants to learn gymnastics and Louis is his fit teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

No one could really figure out why Harry Styles, of all people, would want to learn gymnastics. We're talking about a kid who couldn't walk in a straight line and now he wanted to walk on balance beams and to go around in circles on bars. But it wasn't like anyone should have been overly surprised. Harry told them the evening that he, Zayn, Liam, and Niall had all gone out for a bite to eat that wasn't takeout or another pizza. 

They were sitting in a little café that had nice sandwiches when Harry looked up and announced in his deep raspy voice that he was going to start taking gymnastics classes. That earned him a loud laugh from Niall, a chuckle from Zayn, and a worrisome look from Liam. 'Are you sure that's a good idea,' Liam asked still giving him the worried look, 'I mean you can barely walk without falling over and now you want to do a sport that requires an extreme amount of balance and coordination?' Harry knew they would react like this so he did what he usually did when telling them about his latest hobby. He nodded and said it was what he wanted and everyone just went along. After all none of his hobbies ever last long anyways. 

***

It hadn't taken Harry long to find gymnastic classes and today was his first one. The instructor, a guy named Louis Tomlinson, would be teaching them the basics today. Mostly working on their balance skills before they moved on to anything more challenging. Harry had just gotten back from getting himself a water at the soda machine when a man walked in. 

The man had fluffy, copper hair that was creating fringe on his forehead. He had cheekbones that Harry just wanted to lick and nice tan skin that looked delicious. He had on tight long pants that were blue and hugged his luscious looking thighs perfectly. His biceps were visible in the short sleeved tight top he was wearing that was white except for one blue stripe that matched his pants. He didn't currently have shoes on and he wasn't wearing any socks either. Harry didn't think he had ever seen someone look so good. 

'Good morning class, I hope you all are ready to get balancing,' the boy said and oh he's the teacher which means he is Louis Tomlinson, 'and just to clear things up I'm much too young for you to be calling me Mr. Tomlinson so we are just going to skip right over that and call me Louis,' the boy-Louis-continued. He set down his bag and looked around the room. 'Right, anyways the balance beams are over there. We currently only have five and there is about triple that in this class so while you are waiting feel free to talk to me or practice on the tape over there,' Louis sat down and pulled a thermos out of the side of his bag. Everyone rushed off to the tape and a few to the balance beams but Harry stayed behind, deciding he suddenly had some questions he wanted answered. 

He walked over to Louis who looked up before very obviously running his eyes up and down Harry's body checking him out. 'I'm Harry, it's nice to see we are going to have such a...good teacher,' Harry smirked looking Louis up and down too. Louis stood up and shook his hand, he then turned around and bent over to dig through his bag looking for something. 

Harry was staring, because there was no way a guy had an ass like that. If gymnastics could make you look like Louis, Harry thought this may be the one hobby he will stick to. Louis turned around a packet of in his hands and he opened his thermos to reveal steaming water. 'I hope you don't mind, I didn't get a chance to make it before I left home this morning. Louis smiled apologetically at Harry. 'No, is no problem, I completely understand,' Harry rushed and Louis smiled more it changing to an actual happy smile. Harry found himself smilin back and they must have both looked like idiots. 'Well, looks like it's my turn on the balance beam, catch you later Louis,' Harry waltzed off to the balance beams.   
It was a three hour class, with two fifteen minute breaks. In that time Harry had managed to fall of the balance beam more than everyone in class put together. He had also tripped on air on his way to the bathroom earning him the classes' most clumsy award as well as a few laughs from Louis that were just music to his ears. When the class was over and he was packing up Louis came over. 'I hope you plan on coming back on Wednesday, because we really need to work on your balance skills man. I don't think I have ever seen someone fall off of ne of those that much,' Louis teased and Harry groaned. 'I know, it's embarrassing,' he whined. Louis laughed and Harry pushed out his lip to a mock pouty face. Louis leaned in and licked his lip before Harry had a chance to notice and Harry yelped. Louis smirked at him before grabbing his bag and swaying his hips as he walked out the door. That smug little bastard. 

***

The next few weeks not much happened. Harry and Louis spent more time together and they became quick friends. Harry managed an entire session without falling off the balance beam and Louis moved the group on to more complex things. It wasn't until the third week that Harry realized the tension between him and Louis. Well, lets be honest, of course he knew it was there how could you miss it. But this was the first time he gave it any thought. Everyone else had left and Louis was walking behind Harry, his hands on Harry's hips, as he moved with him to help him balance. Although Harry had moved on with the rest of the class, he still needed to work on his balance, or so Louis said. 

Harry decided to do something about it and he jumped of the beam grabbing Louis' hand and pulling him off too. He pulled him over to a mat and flopped down pulling Louis down with him. Louis looked at him confused but before he could say anything Harry was connecting their lips. Louis moaned as Harry's tongue took advantage of Louis' mouth being open and slipped inside. He rubbed his tongue against Louis' and traced the back of his teeth. It was a few minutes of heated kissing later that Louis pushed Harry to lay back and he straddled him. They continued to kiss while Louis ground his hips down into Harry. He could feel Harry's now obvious erection digging into his now. 

It didn't last long but Louis wasn't ready for it to end yet. So he pulled off Harry and set to taking off his clothes motioning for Harry to do the same. Harry did as he was instructed and Louis went to his bag a couple meters away to grab a small bottle and a condom he thought they would be needing. By the time he was back Harry was laid out on the mat naked, stroking his fully erect cock lazily and looking at Louis with green eyes full of lust. Louis groaned at the sight dropping to his knees next to a now smirking Harry.   
He moved over and kissed him again before pulling back to say, 'What are you?' Harry gave him a confused look. 'Well, if you're asking if I'm really a god sent to give you pleasure then yes I am,' Harry grinned at him. 'Cheeky, but no. Are you a top or a bottom because I usually top but in order to speed this along I'm willing to bottom,' Louis waited. 'Bottom,' Harry said and Louis locked lips with him again quickly before moving to s down his jaw. 

He trailed kisses down Harry's chest, moving to each nipple and sucking them into his mouth before nipping them and moving further. He kissed his way down the dusting of hair that led down down down. Harry was panting above him, watching his every move with eager eyes. He breathed on Harry's hardness and Harry thrust his hips up seeking friction. Louis, expecting this, moved with him and pulled back. 'Uh, uh, uh baby, you'll have to be good or I won't take care of you,' Louis scolded. Harry whined and nodded as Louis moved back down and licked a strip up the top of Harry's cock. Harry groaned at the wonderful contact, and Louis grasped the base moving to suck on the head. He finally engulfed the length taking it as far down as he could. He continued to bob up and down working in more and more as he adjusted to the feeling. 

Harry could feel the heat building and he didn't want to cum like this so he pushed Louis off. 'Want you in me, want you to fuck me so bad,' he whined and Louis pulled back. He grabbed the lube slicking up three fingers. Harry felt Louis' finger circle his entrance and moaned his head falling back. Louis pushed in, allowing Harry to adjust for a few seconds before pulling back out. He continued on thrusting his finger into Harry until he heard a breathy 'more' from the writhing boy beneath him. He added another finger on an in thrust and scissored Harry trying to loosen him as much as he could. It wasn't long and he just wanted to be in him so he added a third and final finger. Harry was panting, making little keens on the rare occasion that Louis would brush past that bundle of nerves that felt oh so good. 'M' ready,' Harry panted out. 

Louis removed his fingers quickly wiping them on a discarded shirt before tearing the condom open with his teeth. Harry's hands battled his away as Harry took the condom and pushed it down over Louis' hard cock. Louis moaned at the contact his ignored cock was finally receiving before lubing himself up and beginning to sink into Harry's heat. Harry's eyes clenched shut not quite used to the intrusion regardless of the prep he had received. Louis rubbed soothing circles into his hips and bent down to kiss him, hoping he could distract Harry from the discomfort. 

Harry soon grew used to it and nodded at Louis signalling he could move. Louis pulled out and slowly pushed back in, building up a rhythm that wouldn't hurt the boy underneath him. He was slowly gaining speed and his thrusts were deep. Harry was making noises that would push Louis over the edge if he hadn't had so much control. Louis pace became quick, his hips snapping and the sounds of skin slapping together echoing off the gym's walls. 

'C-close, I-I'm close,' Harry cried out. Louis reached his hand between them, pumping Harry in time with his thrusts. It was soon after that Harry came, and Louis thrust a couple more times before cumming deep in Harry. He pulled out, Harry wincing at the emptiness, and Louis pulled the condom off tying it. 'Well that was nice,' Harry said looking up at him. And all Louis could do was grin, because truthfully Harry was his favourite student and he knew this wasn't a one time thing. 'You know, I know it isn't in the right order, but would you like to go on a date with me Friday?' Louis asked sounding shy despite the fact that they were both still naked and covered in Harry's cum. 'I'd love to.'


End file.
